No proмιssєs
by Enkelii chan
Summary: En una mesa para dos ella aguarda, pero sabe que nunca llegará. El esta frente a ella diciendo lo que nunca pudo confesarle, es invisible para esa joven, que más quisiera él, que dejar de correr... pero no puede prometer nada. One Shot.


No es bueno estar aburrido en la escuela y escuchando música: Este es el resultado.

**Basado en el video y canción de Shayn Ward. "No Promises"**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

Notas: sitúense… en el regreso de Naruto, antes de que Sai aparesca. (si hace mucho)(cap 33**)**

**(No es un POST FIC, no se preocupen** ^w^ Leanlo hasta El final)

**Consejo**: Criticame (constructivamente) Digo, independientemente de si te gusta o no, una critica es buena ^^

* * *

" _**No promises"**_

Konoha. Un lugar habitado por grandes ninjas, que portan desde antes de nacer, el fuego que hace que esta gran nación sea reconocida como una de las más poderosas.

Un lugar donde grandes héroes, dan su vida a cambio de mantener a sus amigos y aldea a salvo. Héroes… uno tras otro caen…

Es una noche lluviosa. Hay una chica de 16 años de largo cabello negro azulado y ojos luna; esta tirada en su cama, abraza con fuerza a su almohada, y aprieta los parpados rezando… Ella duerme, pero esta triste…

...

_No puede evitar que las imágenes pasen dentro de su cabeza, y la depresión aumenta a cada segundo que ella ve pasar._

_Parecía ayer cuando contemplaba a ese chico de ojos azules y determinación incansable. Para darse fuerza a si misma…_

_Pero… ya no más._

_Esta seria, sentada en un pequeño pero lujoso restaurante de la aldea, en una mesa para dos, aguarda… y sigue esperando, mira su reloj… es tarde. Se frustra ella sola, ¿Cómo puede ser tan impuntual?_

_Cuando llega él al fin, ella se rehúsa a mirar al frente… gira su mirada. Y él la mira con detenimiento, esperando que ella le sonría. Pero no sucede nada… Entonces él decide hablarle.  
_Hinata… - dice el rubio – no quiero que estés así._

_Ya había pasado algún tiempo desde que al fin, Hinata se había confesado, y le había declarado su amor a Naruto… y empezaron a salir… pero no fue la fantasía que ella esperaba… todo lo contrario era un infierno._

__ Llevamos tanto tiempo Hinata, desde que nos conocemos_

_Ella no lo mira… y no lo hará_

_**Hey baby, when we are together**__,  
( Oye nena, cuando estamos juntos)_

_**Doing things, that we love  
**__(Haciendo cosas, que ambos amamos…)_

_Él la mira consternado, se siente culpable del estado en el que se encuentra la Hermosa oji luna. Intenta acercar su mano a la de ella… pero ella la mueve, aunque sigue sin mirarlo. Pero no puede… no puede mirarlo…_

_**Everytime you are near I feel like im in heaven  
**__(Cada vez que estas cerca, me siento en el cielo)_

_**Feeling high  
**__(Me siento grande…)_

_**I don't want to let go girl  
**__(No quiero que esto termine mi niña)_

_**I just need you to know girl  
**__(Solo quiero que lo sepas..)_

_Ella mira la hora nuevamente, parece tener una confusión sobre cómo debe actuar; ya tiene que irse, debe regresar a su casa lo antes posible. Mañana tiene una misión. Se levanta, recoge sus cosas y deja dinero en la mesa, es más de lo que debía de dar… pero no le importa. Sale del lugar con la cara en alto y se dirige a su casa. A su gran mansión…_

_Ya dentro de su cuarto, comienza a desvestirse… recordando como hubo una ocasión dónde él la miraba… y pasaba sus manos por su cintura… Puede sentirlo de nuevo…_

_Él está de nuevo en la habitación, justo detrás de ella, y con el dorso de su mano rosa suavemente la cadera de ella…__pero Hinata no se inmuta…_

_**I don't wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight,**__  
(No quiero escapar, nena tú eres la única que necesito esta noche)_

_**No promises.**__  
(Pero no te puedo prometer nada)_

_Naruto le susurra al oído a su adorada, tiene miedo de perderla; de que ella se quede en ese estado por siempre, quiere tocarla mas, y hacerla sentir especial… hacerla saber todo lo que él siente por ella… pero sabe que si se acerca un poco más… todo habrá terminado._

_**Baby, now I need to hold you tight, I just wanna die in your arms  
**__(Nena, ahora necesito abrazarte fuerte, solamente quiero morir en tus brazos)_

_**Here tonight**__  
(Aqui, esta noche)_

_Él llora, no puede seguir insistiendo más tiempo, no puede seguir mortificándose de esa manera, cuando ella esta así._

_Pero ella debe seguir adelante, no debe… darle tanta importancia._

_Pero le seguirá hablando, incluso durante la misión, él seguirá hablándole, con la esperanza de que ella la escuche._

…

_Al día siguiente…_

_Hinata parte a su misión, pese a la mala noche que tuvo, muestra su semblante sensible y dulce como todos los días, intentando disimular lo que carga dentro de su alma…_

_Y Naruto sigue al equipo, a pesar de no tiene porque ir. Va… y cuida de su adorado ángel.__E intenta convencerla… quiere que ella lo sepa…_

_**Hey Baby when we are together**__  
(Oye nena, cuando estamos juntos…)_

_**Doing Things, that we love  
**__(Haciendo cosas, que ambos amamos)_

_Siguen viajando… en silencio para evitar los comentarios, sus compañeros de equipo, Kiba y Shino, saben que no deben mencionar nada que Hinata pueda relacionar con Naruto._

_**Everytime you're near i feel like I'm in heaven  
**__(Cada vez que estas cerca, me siento en el cielo)_

_**Feeling high  
**__(Me siento grande)_

_**I don't want to let go girl  
**__(No quiero dejarlo pasar niña)_

_**I just need you to know girl…**__  
__(Solo quiero que lo sepas mi niña…)_

_Él esta triste, nadie lo mira, nadie le hace caso… ni siquiera lo regañaron por salir de la aldea sin permiso. Ya no necesita ese permiso…_

__Hey Hinata…- dice Kiba - ¿Por qué estás…?_

_Kiba no puede evitar mirar a su amiga, ella va en el medio de los tres, pero su tristeza es simplemente algo que no se puede ignorar. Hinata está llorando, la tristeza le parte el alma y el espíritu; quedó hecho trizas tras la horrible noticia de unas semanas atrás…_

_Naruto lo sabe… pero quiere que ella lo sepa._

_**I dont wanna run away, baby you're the one I need tonight  
**__(No quiero escapar nena, tú eres la única que quiero esta noche)_

_**No promises  
**__(No hay promesas)_

_**Baby now I need to hold you tigh, I just wanna die in your arms…  
**__(Nena, ahora solo necesito abrazarte fuerte, solo quiero morir en tus brazos)_

_**Here tonight  
**__(Esta noche)_

_Que todo lo que siente por ella es real, O mejor dicho… todo lo que alguna vez sintió y seguirá sintiendo a pesar de que…_

_Ya no la pueda tocar…_

_No le pueda hablar_

_O sonreír._

_Él ya no está mas para ella…_

_Naruto…_

_Esta muerto_

_Y de repente sucede… Akamaru y Kiba se detienen, advierten peligro. El equipo se para en busca de algo que atacar. Excepto Hinata que tiene los ojos empapados en lágrimas… Mira al suelo recordando cómo es que paso…como llegó a confesar sus sentimientos a Naruto... y sorpresivamente, el sentía lo mismo por ella. Y que la noche anterior, había acordado una cita… en ese restaurante… pero… Naruto no se presentaría… él estaba muerto. Y la oji luna apareció en el lugar con la esperanza de que todo fuera una mentira… que a pesar de que llegara tarde… el Uzumaki hiciera acto de aparición…_

_Ojala hubiera sucedido_

_Y en su habitación… ella podía jurar que Naruto estaba detrás de ella… que la toco mientras ella se desvestía… que la abrazó e intentaba decirle algo…_

_Pero… seguramente eran simples juegos de su imaginación…_

_¿O no?_

__¡Hinata cuidado! – grita Kiba._

_La oji perla alza la vista en busca de que esquivar… pero es incapaz de ver que justo detrás de ella, se aproxima a una velocidad increíble un kunai que tiene anexo un sello explosivo._

_Casi era el fin…_

_Naruto, a pesar de ser una simple alma que cuida a quien más quiere, no puede evitar querer hacer algo por su amada. Si, él es un alma, no tiene cuerpo…murió. Hinata no le sonreiría…porque no sabía que estaba enfrente de ella… no le hablaría…porque sabe que murió. Y no la escucharía… porque… los fantasmas… no pueden ser oídos así de fácil…_

_Pero no iba a dejar que su amada fuera golpeada por ese kunai…_

_Entonces… más rápido que un parpadeo se paró detrás de Hinata, extendió un brazo para sujetarla del hombro y la jal0ó hacia él… haciéndola voltear… y a la vez esquivar el kunai, que fue a estrellarse contra un árbol._

_Hinata se congelo al sentir la mano de alguien que la jalaba hacia atrás… y luego… se sobresalto cuando sintió que alguien le susurraba al oído:_

_**I don't want to run away, I want to stay forever, thru Time and Time..  
**__(No quiero escapar, Quiero quedarme por siempre, tiempo tras tiempo…)_

_**No promises**__  
(Pero no puedo prometer nada…)_

_Rompió a llorar unos minutos más tarde…_

_Esa misma noche, mientras ella y su equipo arribaban a su lugar de misión, Hinata decidió adentrarse un poco en el lugar. Era un lujoso hotel de paso… mientras se adentraba… quedo suspendida en pasillo. Recordando como lloró durante horas frente a una tumba… la tumba de su oji azul._

_No podía evitarlo… lo amaba_

_Lo amaba con toda su alma._

_Y él estaba muerto ahora…_

_Seguía de pie en medio de ese pasillo. Cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano. El calor recorrió su cuerpo, y su espíritu se elevó al oler una peculiar fragancia. Que correspondía sin dudas a su ya fallecido Naruto. Estaba sola… pero podía sentirlo._

_Naruto, en alma, la abrazó… y luego la separo de él para hacerse notar. Y aplicar lo que podría llamarse, inicio de un baile… Y aunque ella miraba a la nada, sabía que estaba allí. Que el Uzumaki estaba con ella… aunque no podía verlo…_

_Luego él la abrazó. Y se detuvo a unos centímetros de los labios de la Hyuuga… nervioso por la idea de que podría besarla en ese instante.__Mas… no lo hizo. Solo dijo:_

_**I don't wanna run away, I don't wanna be alone  
**__(No quiero escaper, No quiero quedarme solo)_

_**No Promises  
**__(Sin promesas)_

_**Baby, now I need to hold you tight, now and forever my love  
**__(Nena, solo necesito abrazarte fuerte, ahora y siempre mi amor…)_

_**No promises**_

__ Naruto-kun…_

_Y luego continuo el pequeño baile a mitad del pasillo… él la hizo dar una vuelta_

_Y de repente…_

_Ella lo dejo de sentir. Su mano no encontraba la de él… se había ido…_

_O quizás… fue solo su imaginación…_

_..._

Es una noche lluviosa. Hay una chica de 16 años de largo cabello negro azulado y ojos luna; esta tirada en su cama, abraza con fuerza a su almohada, y aprieta los parpados rezando… Esta soñando… está soñando lo que ella más teme en su vida…

Perder a su amado…

Entonces, la lluvia se torna como una tormenta… y un trueno hace que la Hyuuga de un saltó en su cama y despierte.

_ ¡Naruto-kun! – grita.

Luego mira a su alrededor… todo está en orden.

_ Fue… solo un sueño…- concluye.

Se lleva una mano a la frente, y agradece al cielo porque todo fue una estúpida mentira de su inconsciente.

Naruto no ha muerto.

Ni siquiera lo ha visto en los últimos 3 años…

Ella no a tenido la oportunidad, ni el valor de declarársele..

Y nada de lo que soñó… pasará. O pasó…  
_ Fue solo un sueño… Naruto está bien… está entrenando con Jiraiya-sama… pero… ojala… Naruto… sea tan dulce como lo fue en mis sueños…

Al día siguiente…

Quedó de reunirse con su equipo… Iba caminando, despacio hasta la zona acordada. Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta en una esquina para llegar…cuando divisó una voz que hablaba con su equipo:

_ Oye, creciste un poco ¿No crees?- ese era Kiba  
_ Si, si si… pero olvídate de mí, ¡Mira a Akamaru! – esa voz… - ¿Los perros pueden crecer tanto en tan poco tiempo?  
_¿En serio?... Yo siempre he estado con él, así que casi no lo he notado…  
_ ¿Cómo puedes No notarlo? Akamaru solía viajar encima de tu cabeza… - esa voz… ¿Podría ser? Sería posible…_ ¿Recuerdas Shino?  
_ Reconociste a Kiba inmediatamente ¿No Naruto?

Fue en ese justo momento, cuando Hinata iba dando la vuelta en una esquina… intentando divisar y recordar de quien era esa voz… Y en cuanto dio la vuelta… so topó con un alto joven vestido de naranja y negro, con el cabello rubio… que hablaba con sus amigos…

Lo único que ella pudo hacer, fue esconderse de regreso en la esquina de la que venía, y lanzar al aire un chillido parecido a un ratón…

__"Na…Naruto-kun"_- empezó a pensar, si era él… el amor de su infancia, había regresado… y estaba justo ¡allí! El sudor comenzó a brotar de su frente, y sus mejillas enrojecieron levemente, mientras ella se aferraba a la barda de madera que tenía detrás. Podía escuchar a su corazón casi saliéndose de su pecho. _ "_Había escuchado de su regreso a la aldea pero… ¿Qué debo hacer?"_ – llevó su mano al corazón… pensando- "_No estoy lista para esto…"_ – cerró los ojos concentrándose y al cabo de unos segunos los abrió despacio y suspiró- _"No lo he visto desde hace mucho tiempo… ¿Qué se supone que diga?... Etto… etto…"_

Pfff!

_ ¿Qué hay Hinata?

Su corazón dio un salto fuera de su lugar, cuando repentinamente, Naruto llegó a su lado, y la saludó. La miraba… pero ella se congeló completamente… Y gimió como ratón otra vez…

_ ¿Por qué te estás escondiendo 'ttebayo?

Ella volteó lentamente como quien teme encontrarse con la realidad… y se topo ciertamente, con ella…la realidad reflejada dentro de un par de ojos azules, un cabello rubio y una tez blanca semi rosada… el color de las mejillas de la oji luna aumento más rápido que inmediatamente… mientras sus ojos temblaban al tener a Naruto tan cerca de ella…c y solo pudo hacer una cosa…

Perder el equilibrio y desmayarse…

Vio como el mundo se movía a su alrededor, y sintió como su cabeza se estrelló contra el suelo.

_Aee…¿Hinata?.. Hu…¿Hinata…? ¿Qué-¡Hinata! ¡Oye, Oye! ¡Hinata!- gritaba el ojiazul

Y luego Kiba se sumo a Naruto.

_ ¿Por qué siempre te desmayas cuando ves a Naruto?

_**Fin**_

* * *

N/A... ^w^ Sé que prometí no hacer mas cosas románticas, pero... me traume con esta canción (por culpa de mis compañeros...) Y se me ocurrió. Hahaha... a que le dí una vuelta inesperada al fic! ¿No? Bien... dos vueltas... por eso aclare al principio que debía situarse en el cap. 33... Yo avise.!

Bueno... debo seguir ...

Opinen! Review!

Regañenme!

Algo!

hahaha

Ja ne!

**√ Edición Revisada.**

**By. CrimsonMond**


End file.
